The new girl
by skootz786
Summary: the titans find a new girl. Will she turn out like terra? and when will robin quit flirting w her!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the Teen Titans. I'm not that rich. And I ain't

going to say it again.

Chapter 1

Meeting Mudd

"Boo yah!" Cyborg shouted as they played Halo 2.

"The screen is red. I am victorious?" Starfire said happily. Robin laughed.

"No Star, that means you—" Robin was cut off as the alarm rung.

"Looks like a mutant spider over by the hills" Cyborg said

"Teen Titans! Go!" Robin shouted.

They were at the hills. No sign of the spider. "What now?" Beastboy wanted to know.

"There!" Starfire shouted from up above. She pointed. There was a girl running from the spider. (Sound familiar?) She kept looking over her shoulder. When she decided it had gained on her enough, she stopped abruptly. The spider skidded to a halt. The girl glared at it defiantly. She was about Robin's height, maybe a little shorter or taller. She had naturally brown skin but was further browned from being out in the sun so much. Shiny black hair whipping in the sun, she raised her hands.

Her fingertips glowed green. Out of them flew greenish ooze. They wrapped around the spider like ropes. The spider thuds to the ground. The girl shades her eyes with her hand and looks up at the titans. Her fingertips green again, she forms a round disk and jumps onto it. She levitates up to the titans.

"Hiya! Who are you guys?" She asks

"We're the Teen Titans" Robin says grandly "We guard the city from bad guys. I'm Robin, that's Beastboy, that's Starfire, that's Cyborg, and that's Raven."

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you in this city?" blurts out Raven.

"I'm—never mind you wouldn't be able to pronounce it anyway—you can call me Mudd. I was just going hiking with my pet mouse. His name's Pocket. Because that's where he lives. My pocket." A mouse pokes its way out of Mudd's pocket. "I live with my brother and he just got a nice job here. I came out here to explore."

"So you just got here?" Beastboy asks.

"Maybe we can show you around town?" Robin says eagerly. Mudd looks at her watch.

"Sure let's go!"


	2. Titan's tower

**CHAPTER TWO: Welcome to the Tower**

The Titans and Mudd reached the tower. She ran inside. "Whoa!!! This place is awesome!!! You guys actually live here?!?!?!"

"Yeah, we live here. You want the grand tour?" Robin said.

"We've got free cable too!" Beastboy piped up.

"Ohh! Ohh! My room first!" squealed Starfire.

Starfire pulls Mudd towards her room. Beastboy and Cyborg hurry behind them but Raven pulls Robin aside.

"Robin! What do you think you're doing?" Raven growled.

"I'm being hospitable" Robin murmured staring after Mudd.

"The last one we were hospitable to, tried to kill us!" Raven was close to yelling.

"Shh! Raven she'll hear you!" Robin said

"Good. Maybe then she'll leave" Raven said as she swept off to her room.

Robin tried to follow her then stopped. He shook his head and walked slowly off to Starfire's room.

The sight that met him made him grin despite what was on his mind. Mudd and Starfire were jumping on Starfire's bed. "Wow!" Mudd was saying, "You've got bouncy beds here too!" She and Star fell laughing. Mudd looked straight at Robin and laughed even harder. 'Do I look that funny?' Robin thought self consciously. Then something collided with his head.

It was a pillow. Thus started the best pillow fight Robin had ever been in. "You're going down!" Mudd and Cyborg yelled simultaneously. They laughed and hit each other. Pocket the mouse squeaks and runs into the corner. The fight went on for about 30 more minutes. They all came out of Starfire's room bedraggled.

"Who's room next?" asked Mudd eagerly.

"Mine!" Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy yelled in unison. Star and Mudd giggled.

"Ok. I'll do eenie meenie miney moe." Mudd said. She pointed at each one of them in turn. She landed on Beastboy. "Ok to Beastboy's room we go!" They all ran to Beast boy's room. Pocket runs after, squeaking.

It was covered in posters. His room I mean. Tigers, otters, turtles, kangaroos, you name it. It was in there. Mudd just stood there in awe. "Oh my god" she muttered. "This is incredible."

"Oh it's nothing" Beastboy said sheepishly. Mudd full out hugged him. Robin fumed in a corner. "I absolutely love animals!" Mudd squealed. She picks Pocket up and puts him in her pocket.

"Then you have to love me!" Beastboy said smugly

"Already do!" Mudd replied as Robin watched open mouthed.

"So, how about my room?" Cyborg asked. Robin was too stunned to do or say anything. He just silently followed everyone to Cyborg's room. Cyborg's room was littered with tiny metal parts and half finished inventions. "Ohh, cool" said Mudd. She grabbed a screwdriver and began fiddling with one of the machines. This one was a small metal bird. "No!" Cyborg began. But as the bird suddenly came to life he stopped, awestruck. "I've—I've been trying to get that to work for ages!" he said. Pocket sticks his head out and watches the bird.

"Well, my brother used to work as being a mechanic so I picked up a whole lot from him."

"Maybe you can take a look at—" Cyborg was cut off as there was a large crash. They turned around to see Robin in a heap at the door.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Beastboy

"I'm fine." Said Robin staggering up. His hair was all messed up.

"Here let me fix your hair" Mudd said. "Where's your bathroom?"

"This way." Starfire flew off. Mudd followed her as she dragged Robin behind. She stood Robin in front of the mirror and she levitated behind him. She fixed his hair and told him that it would stay this way better than his usual style. Robin was blushing the whole time.

"In return I'll show you my room." Robin led the way. In side Robin's room, it was like walking into a full gym with a bed in it. "Robin, you work out?"

"Yeah. All the time."

"Well, you don't need it." Robin blushes from head to toe.

"I do need to work out. It helps me control my powers better. Maybe we can work out sometime?" Mudd says shyly

"Sure!" Robin says eagerly. Mudd walks outside.

"Hey, where's Raven?" Mudd asks.

"She's probably in her room. It's right there." Mudd walks up to it and knocks loudly. Robin immediately regrets telling her where it is. The door opens a crack

"What?" Raven says sourly

"Hiya Raven what are you reading?"

"It's called The Chronicles of Life and Death, you've probably never heard of it." Raven says flatly.

"Actually I have." Mudd says coolly.

"But have you read any?" Raven says smugly.

"I've only read the first 3."

"You have? I own all 7 chronicles."

"No. Way. I've never met anyone who's even read all 7 of them! Can I come in?" Oddly enough, this somehow impresses Raven. She opens her door wide grinning and says "Sure, any bookworm like me is welcome."


End file.
